User blog:Codgod13/Psychotic slayers vs Indifferent eliminators
The Psychotic Slayers: People who have no qualms about going going absolutely nuts before the kill, releasing whatever emotions they may have. The Indifferent Eliminators: Warriors who wouldn't bat an eye in the face of armageddon, infuriating opponents with a lack of emotion. The slayers team is comprised of: Zaraki Kenpachi, The Joker, James Heller, Dr. Doom, and Kratos! The Eliminators team is comprised of: Jason Bourne, Kakuzu, Ermac, Albert Wesker, and Darth Vader! The slayers bring to fight: * The Reaitsu weakens and forces any non- super strong soul reaper to an increase in gravity, heavily hindering speed, and making it hard to move. If Kenpachi takes off his eyepatch, it increases so that an opponent is forced to their knees and sometimes laid flat on the ground by the force. The reiatsu is automatic, never stops, and affects anyone within about a quarter mile of Kenpachi. ** Tendril Barrage Devestator. *** The armor gives Doom strength to lift or press down on with the incredible force of 2 tons. The suit can also fire concussion beams. Gunman: The Joker Manga murderer: Zaraki Kenpachi Armored tyrant: Dr. Doom guns and powers: Heller Power of many: Kratos The Eliminators powers are: *Kakuzu is incredibly adept at hand-to-hand combat. He can move faster than the human eye can see, and can break someone's spine in a single blow. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakuzu Gunman: Jason Bourne Manga murderer: Kakuzu Armored Tyrant: Darth Vader Powers and Guns: Albert Wesker Power of many: Ermac. Voting has ended. The five Slayers had just done The Joker a favor, and killed the batman. However, Bourne had happened to know Mr. Wayne and had made friends with him. He and the other Eliminators are going to take revenge for Bourne. The Eliminators have realized that he Slayers have split up, and they do the same. Bourne goes for the cause of Wayne's death, the Joker. He aims with an AR-15, but unbeknownst to him, the Joker knows he's there. As he's about to pull the trigger, The Joker flees Bourne's sight line. The Assassin gets up, and looks around for the Joker, only to feel a stiletto press against his neck. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" The Joker asks, and Bourne replies, "Why don't you tell that table?" And Flips the Terrorist against a wooden table, which snaps in half under the force of the blow. The Joker, however, grabs and Remington that was sitting on the table, and blows Bourne's brains over his apartment floor. Unfortunately for the Joker, Darth Vader had also come to insure the kill. The Joker looks at Vader and says, "I just know I've seen you in a movie somewhere. What actor are you?" The confused Vader answers by powering up his lightsaber and impaling the murderous clown. The sith lord then leaves to report his success. Meanwhile, in another part of Gotham, Kenpachi has felt the Joker's life fade and reports it to his comrades. The are on the lookout, and soon Heller runs into Kakuzu. The former immediately opens fire with an M4, but Kakuzu uses Iron Skin and the bullets simply bounce off. He sends one of his hands and it wraps around Heller, but Heller cuts through it with his blade. Kakuzu responds by teleporting behind Heller, and kicks him in the head, knocking the Marine to the floor. Kakuzu then leaps into the air and smashes into Heller's back, snapping it and killing him. Kenpachi realizes his teammates are being killed off, and releases some of his spiritual pressure. He hears a grunt behind him, and sees Vader. The Sith stands back up quickly and surprises Kenpachi, pinning him against a wall with the force and then stabbing him with his lightsaber. As Vader turns to leave, he is shocked to hear Zaraki say, "That felt wonderful... HIT ME AGAIN!" The soul-reaper then removes his eyepatch, and Vader is forced to his knees by the pure power pushing him down. The grinning Zaraki laughs as he beheads the Sith with his Zanpakuto. Dr. Doom meets Wesker, and Doom fires his gauntlet blasters, but Wesker uses the T-virus and dodges. He pops up behind Doom holding a Hydra shotgun, but the Latverian turns and grabs the Shotgun from Wesker, and breaks the weapon over one knee. He slashes at Wesker with his broadsword, but the the latter doges and knocks Doom over, then puts a Model 500 into one of the eyeholes in Doom's armor, and fires point-blank. Kratos sees Doom die, and rushes Wesker. As Wesker turns and is about to shoot the God-killer, Kratos gives off a shockwave with the Nemean Cestus. Wesker is knocked backward and drops his revolver. He gropes for it, noly for his head to be bashed in by Kratos. The two teams face off, Kakuzu charging Kenpachi with Ermac challenging Kratos. Ermac is the first to draw blood, kicking Kratos in the head and breaking his nose. He then uses Telekinesis to lift the God-slayer up, and then breaks his neck. The two large manga warriors fight, with the bigger Kenpachi gaining the Advantage. He uses Spiritual Pressure to force Ermac and Kakuzu to the ground. "Now," Kenpachi says, "Let's see how Iron yor skin really is against a reaitsu-infused blade." He raises his sword, only to realize and say, "Wait, how are you growing?cCome to think of it, everything seems to be growing." Kenpachi, of course, is being shrunk by Ermac. His Spiritual Pressure starts to decrease, as does his size, until he is only about the size of a kitten. "Not so big now, Hm?" Kakuzu says, and detaches his fist so it slams the ground where Kenpachi was one second ago before he flash-stepped onto Kakuzu's neck. "I can still be deadly," Kenpachi says, and is about to stab Kakuzu when a dozen sharp threads fly out of the Akatsuki's neck and impale mini-kenpachi in at least seven places. The Master of death truly knows defeat as he falls to the ground dying, and Kakuzu and Ermac walk away. Winner: Indifferent Eliminators! Category:Blog posts